


You Got A Snapchat

by horseschool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Snapchat, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Snapchat, erejean - Freeform, jeaneren - Freeform, snapchat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseschool/pseuds/horseschool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein stumbles upon a post that his friend liked and, considering his unending boredom, he decided to play a prank on Eren Jeager, a boy whom he's heard so much about but never seen. It ends up turning into more than a simple prank.</p><p>Sorry I suck at summaries but it's a modern day snapchat AU ok and it'll be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -There will be LOT'S of dialogue considering this is an AU based off of two boys snapchatting  
> -There will be spelling errors that I make on purpose for the sake of looking like two actual modern boys snapchatting

Mindlessly, Jean scrolled through his news feed on his touch phone. Every once and a while he would crack a smile at some of the clever, but melodramatic vines. He scrolled and scrolled until the feed was filled with posts he saw the last time he checked his phone. 

Jean knew in his head that he didn't care what people were up to. The only reason he continued to sift through his feed was simply because he was bored out of his mind. 

He refreshed again and began to scroll down to view what people could have posted within the time span of his previous look. There was another post by the same person who posted, at minimum, ten times a day. They treat this app like a personal diary for all of their friend's to read and yet they get upset when people ask them about it. That was something Jean didn't understand. 

Unusually, a post caught his eye. The post was by some guy named Eren Jeager. Despite the fact Jean wasn't friend's with Eren on facebook or in real life, the post showed up because one of Jean's friends liked the post. It was a lewd photo of him without a shirt on smirking like a douche bag with poor quality. 

Jean squinted as he read the caption to himself.

**Eren Jeager**

**Just got home from practice. Someone should snapchat me @ erenjeagerman **

There was already eighteen likes on the photo. Jean felt a hint of jealousy considering his photos got, at most, seven likes. But, because Jean wasn't exactly the type to get jealous, it quickly faded.

Jean couldn't help but think how idiotic you have to be to put your snapchat out like that. Someone that Eren doesn't want to have his snapchat could now have it or someone could pull a prank on him. 

A switch flipped in Jean's head. He was utterly bored and had nothing to do but scroll through boring news feed. But, Jean did have a liking for pulling pranks. In his head, he imagined Eren's post was aimed towards a female audience.  

Jean bit his lip to hold back the devious smile that wanted to shine through. He opened up snapchat and began to search Eren's username. Jean thought for a moment, mentally checking if his username would leak any information on who he was. Luckily, his username was athousandsunsx which wouldn't reveal anything. Jean still doesn't know why he made that his username. He changed his name to Suzie to relieve any suspicion that he was actually Jean Kirschtein. 

He checked the box next to Eren's username. A pre-prank laugh escaped his lips and he quickly held his breath so he wouldn't wake anybody up. 

Jean held the camera up to his elbow and took a picture of where his forearm and bicep meet when he bends it. More laughs escaped his throat as he began to type a caption over the "suggestive" photo, "hey;)?"

He tapped the arrow and checked Eren's name. Without any ounce of regret, he sent the fake cleavage photo. He now awaited for this guy to respond. Jean really wasn't worried about what his reaction would be but, he did hope to get a funny one. The thought crossed his mind of Eren finding out it was him, but Jean decided he didn't really care because Eren doesn't even know who he is. 

He refreshed the page and saw that Eren opened his snapchat. Jean was spiked with anticipation and awaited his response. A few moments pass before he finally replied. 

Jean opens up to a picture of Eren lying in his bed with only what seemed to be a desk lamp that made his face slightly visible. Yet, there was no way Jean could miss his two different colored eyes. He had to admit they were quite pretty. 

The banner across his face read, "u got sum hairy tits ya know." 

Jean couldn't help but let loose a laugh. Partially because he bought it and partially because he just found it humorous. 

Jean took a picture of his ceiling, "u have a problem w hair?" 

He was returned with another picture of Eren, this time he looked slightly confused it was almost cute, "no i dont." 

Before Jean could reply, Eren sent another snap. Eren's expression changed to suspicion, "who r u?"

Jean was somewhat relieved that Eren wasn't actually stupid enough to believe this. With another picture of the ceiling, he typed out, "Suzie."

The confused expression returned to Eren's face, "idk any1 named suzie." 

"I go to ur school," this time around Jean's snapchat was accompanied by a smiley emoji. 

"Who r u rlly?" Eren was seeing right through Jean but, he didn't really care. 

He still found this whole situation pretty amusing. Eren completely stopped sending pictures of himself and copied the ceiling tactic that Jean used. 

"Idk nobody." 

"Tell me." 

"Nah im good:)" 

"Ill find out." 

"Doubt it." 

"Just tell me!" 

"There's a bug on your ceiling." 

"Omg ew," Eren responded with a close up on the bug and Jean made a grossed out face to himself. 

"Kill it!" 

After a couple minutes of no response, Eren sent a picture of a squashed bug on a shoe with the caption, "RIP." 

"You cant say rip u KILLED it!" 

"It would hv crawled on me!" 

"MURDERER." 

"Who r u!?" 

"Confucius said never reveal urself." 

"Idk who that is." 

"Nvm."

"Send me a pic of ur face." 

"Nah."

It's now been almost fifteen minutes and Eren still hasn't responded to Jean. He figured that Eren must have gone to bed or got bored of his anonymous ways, but he ended up receiving another snapchat from him.

"Ur jean kirshtien or however u spell ur name." Jean's throat tightened, but quickly relaxed remembering that he didn't really care if he knew it was him. 

"How'd u know? lol" 

"I asked my friends." 

"Ya I was bored so." 

"U sent me hairy arm boob." 

"Haha yeah." 

"I'm glad it was a prank tho." 

"Why?" 

"Oh lol im not into girls." 

Jean furrowed his eyebrows, surprised. He kinda took Eren for the type to really love girls. 

"Oh."

"R u disgusted now?" 

"No."

"Ok good." 

"I'm going to sleep now." 

"K gnight arm boob." 

"LOL STOP WITH THAT."

"Lol sorry arm boob." 

"Omg im going to bed." 

"Ok."

\-----

 Jean awoke to the vexatious beeping of his alarm. He grabbed his phone and silenced it as quickly as he could manage. After rubbing the crust away from his tired eyes, he sat up in his bed and stared at the floor. The short time before he had to leave for school mocked him. 

Standing up a little too fast, his eyes went blurry and he ended up flopping back onto his bed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes again. 

Soon after he had showered and made up his hair into perfection, he noticed the red light blinking on his phone indicating he had a notification. Considering Jean's best friend wasn't one to message Jean first, he figured it was a birthday notification. 

Clicking the lock screen button showed he was wrong and had a snapchat from Erenjeagerman. Slightly surprised, he opened up the snapchat and was greeted by a tired selfie of Eren with the caption, "morning arm boob." 

Jean's initial thought was that Eren looked awfully cute with his bedhead, but he quickly pushed that thought out of his head. 

He snapped a picture of his feet, "morning eren." 

"Ur already ready wow," was the response he got back accompanied by another picture of him, this time bundled up in his blankets. 

"Well, yeah, school starts soon." 

Jean could really see Eren's eyes as a result of the sun coming from his window. One eye seemed to be a shimmery amber and the other was almost the exact opposite; a sharp teal. At this moment Jean couldn't deny that his eyes were absolutely stunning. 

"Still got half an hour." 

"I just get ready early idk." 

"Oh. I only live 2 min from skool." 

"10 min for me." 

"Show me ur face now." 

"Y do u wna see it so bad?" 

"Idk."

Jean thought for a moment deciding if he should send a picture of his face or not. He understood it was reasonable to want to pin a face to the person you're talking to. Then again, Jean was curious why Eren hadn't looked him up on Facebook. Maybe he hadn't thought of it. 

He gave one of his best smirks and raised his eyebrows. Marco once told him that Jean looked like he knew a secret whenever he took a picture of himself. 

"R u happy now?" 

"Very happy wow." 

"Why wow lol." 

"Ur so cute haha." 

Jean's face burned with embarrassment from Eren's unexpected compliment. He certainly wasn't the type to hold back his thoughts. 

"But Im a boy." 

"So what i like boys." 

"I know. u told me." 

"Then y u say that?" 

"IDK." 

"What do u think of me?" 

"Idk ur cool i guess." 

"Thanks cutie." 

"Dont call me that." 

"Y not?" 

"Bc im a boy." 

Eren didn't respond right away. Jean figured he finally got up seeing as they only had twenty minutes until school started. 

Eren finally responded, "i forgot what i said lol," Jean noticed Eren's hair looked shinier and his face was more vibrant. 

"Nvm." 

Eren didn't reply and Jean had to head to school. 

Once he was in the commons with Connie and Sasha, he awaited the arrival of his best friend, Marco. He was driven by his mom before she headed to work so he usually got here about ten minutes before they had to go to class. 

Once Marco arrived Jean didn't waste telling him about his "clever" joke. Marco smiled happily at Jean's excitement. 

"But then he called me cute," Jean looked at Marco in a way that was asking for advice on how to approach that. 

Marco sat in thought for a second before he smiled again, his freckles pooling into his dimples, "that's a compliment, isn't it? You should be happy." 

"But he's a boy," Jean seemed to be contemplating Marco's thoughts. 

Jean valued Marco's opinion because Marco always thought things through before he spoke, so he was usually right. He had the type of mind that you would want on your team if you were in a team battle of the strategy. Marco didn't seem to think that, but Jean knew he was just being humble. 

"Well, did it make you feel good? Or were you angry?" Marco seemed to know the answer to this question already, but he figured it would get the point across to Jean. 

Jean ran his hands through his sandy hair, furrowing his eyebrows, "I guess I was flattered." 

Marco restated, "then you should be happy." 

Connies laughter sparked up, "Eren Jeager called you cute? You!" 

Sasha chimed into the laughter as they dual mocked me. Jean glared at them, but they didn't seem to notice through their deafening amusement. 

Marco smiled coyly, coaxing Jean to calm down.

Jean's phone lit up with a notification and he noticed it was another snapchat from Eren. Connie must have noticed because he chimed in, "You got a snapchat!" 

Ignoring Connie, Jean opened the snap and saw Eren was now at school with lot's of people around him. Some of them were familiar, such as the beautiful girl with onyx hair from his science class. 

"U at skool yet?" 

He felt it would be uncomfortable to take a picture of himself in public so he sent back a picture of the wooden table, "Ya i am."

"Who u sit with?" This time he made a silly face in the picture and in the background there was a girl with freckles and a pony tail flipping off the camera. 

"Just a couple friends." 

"Who?" 

"Marco, Connie, Sasha." They really were Jean's closest friends. 

He had a couple friends he would pair up with in classes that his friends weren't in but he never considered them good friends. 

"Marco Bodt?" 

"Yeah, u kno him?" 

"No but my friend Armin does," He sent back a selfie with him and a boy with straw blond hair. 

Eren was pointing to his friend so Jean took that as he was Armin. 

Before Jean could reply Eren sent another snapchat. 

"Send me another selfie." 

"Y?" 

"Just bc." 

"There's people around." 

"So?" 

"Fine. Ill take 1 w/ my friend." 

"Ok." 

Jean leaned closer to Marco and held the camera up in front of them, "smile, Marco!" 

Without any detest, Marco smiled and Jean made the same "I know your secret" face as always. 

"This is Marco btw." 

"So cute," Eren sent back a picture of himself that was even more "I know your secret" than Jean's usual face. 

"He's ok lol." 

"I meant you."

"Oh, that again." 

"It's true. Accept it."

"I dont want to." 

"Why."

"I just dont."

"Come on dont be rude."

"Im not being rude."

"Im hurt." 

"Omg why."

"Accept my compliment."

"Make me." 

"Whatever." 

"HA i win." 

Jean didn't get a response from him and the bell rang, signaling it was time for class. 

\-----

Eren didn't reply to Jean while he was at school. Jean figured he was one of those people who didn't use their phone during class. But around 7 Eren finally sent another snapchat. 

"Win what?" 

"I don't remember lol." 

"Oh ok." 

"Yeah." 

"Send me another selfie." 

"Again? Y?" 

"Bc I like them." 

"That's weird." 

"How weird?" 

"That you  _like_ my selfies." 

"Thats not weird." 

"Ya it is." 

"Nuh uh." 

"Creep." 

"Mean!" 

"It's true." 

"It's weird to think ur cute."

"Well idk." 

Jean's face flushed once he opened Eren's next snapchat. He was laying in his bed with his shirt off. The photo was basically a body shot of his abs and a very cocky grin. Eren had a very deep tan that only complimented his extremely impressive torso. Jean knew he should of looked away right away, but he couldn't help but be kindled by the photo. The grin on Eren's face seemed as if he knew Jean would like the photo. 

"U like what u see?" 

"Omg i didn't ask for that." 

"U liked it, didn't you?"

"Of course not!" 

"Liar."

"Don't b so cocky." 

"U like my abs." 

"Omg fuck you." 

"Send a pic back." 

"NO WAY."

"It's only fair." 

"NO IT'S NOT U CREEP."

"DONT GET SO ANGRY JEEZ."

"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, ASSHOLE." 

"UR THE ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE!" 

"HOW AM I THE ASSHOLE." 

"UR JUST JEALOUS."

"HOW AM I JEALOUS." 

"UR BODY ISNT AS GOOD AS MINE."

"WOW WHATEVER BYE."

No response. Jean knew that got taken out of hand, but there was no way he would apologize. He's never even seen Jean's body how could he just make the assumption. 

About an hour later Jean got another snap from Eren. He was hesitant to open it but decided he was too curious. 

"I'm sorry i overreacted."

Jean was slightly shocked he apologized, but his ego would only grow from that. 

"It's whatever." 

"I'm sure you have a v cute body." 

"Oh my god." 

"You seem like the slender type." 

"IM NOT SLENDER I WORK OUT TOO." 

"Ok cutie calm down." 

"Don't call me cutie." 

"But u r cute?" 

"I like girls." 

"I can change that." 

"Omg no you cant plz dont." 

"I bet u hv a cute tummy." 

"OMG UR SO CREEPY."

"Lol."

"Wow haha so funny."

"Im so bored of seeing your ceiling."

"Would you prefer the floor? Wall?"

"I wna see ur face."

"Omfg then go look on facebook."

"Well i would have..."

"Wow."

"Shut up."

"Why didn't u?"

"Bc i couldnt spell ur last name."

"Smh."  

"Send me a picture pls." 

"FINE."

"Yay!!!:)"

This particular time Jean didn't make any sort of face. He mocked what Eren did in every picture which was basically a blank stare while laying down. Basically, a typical boy snapchatting. 

"Ur so handsome." 

"Yaa thanks ig."

"You did it!" 

"Did what?" 

"Accepted my compliment!" 

"Ur weird." 

"Im going to sleep."

"Ok gnight." 

"Goodnight cutie."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a change in the format (text messages.)

"What class r u in?" This was the first snap that Jean had received from Eren today. 

"Econ. w/ hannes. U?" 

"French w/ ravioli. he h8s me lol," regardless of his teacher hating him, he still managed to snapchat in class. 

"Ravioli lol." 

"Idk how to spell his name," Eren sent one snap after the other, "stupid french pasta names." 

"Im french."

"Oh. how u pronounce ur name?"

"Like...with an accent." 

So like jeané? cool."

"No wtf? Like jéan."

"Oh lol. I thought it was like gene."

"No. Jéan." 

"I guess that does sound french."

"How do u say ur name? Erén?" 

"No but that'd be cool." 

"What r u, german?"

"Gutentaag!!!" 

"I dont think that's how u spell it." 

"Gutentaagé."

"U wna fight?"

"Guten noooo."

"I have lunch now so byé." 

"Ill missé you." 

"Shut up." 

";)"

As Jean headed to the lunch room he sucked his cheeks in to hold back his laughter. He spotted Connie in the sub line and shuffled behind him. Connie didn't seem to notice his presence seeing as he was enticed by all the food. 

Once Jean payed for his food, him and Connie trailed off to their regular lunch table. Marco sat there with his usual bag lunch and Connie assumed that Sasha was most likely in the main line and Jean found it coherent seeing as the main line gave you the most food. 

By the time they were finished eating, Jean noticed his phone was flooded from notifications. Once Jean wiped off his hands, he checked to see what all the buzz was only to see it was Eren, of course, spamming his phone. 

Every picture was a new selfie of Eren making a dumb face. Jean wasn't surprised. It seemed like Eren was in study hall because the room around him was much larger than normal classrooms. Occasionally, he would take a picture with some people around him. Two of which he recognized as Reiner and Bert. Jean had them in a couple classes. He wasn't surprised to see Reiner flexing in every picture. Nor did he find it odd when Bert looked generally uncomfortable. Eren seemed to grow bored of taking pictures of himself because he started sending pictures of his surroundings. Surroundings meaning close ups on people's faces. 

"Stop spamming me!" 

"Then reply to me!" 

"I was eating."

"Lunch is the best place to snap."

"I'm more focused on not starving." 

"So melodramatic!" 

"How?!"

"U wont starve."

"Ill b v hungry. It's like the same thing." 

"Ur so funny." 

"Thanks I know."

"Picccc."

"Omg no."

"Ugh. I send u like 50." 

"I didnt ask for them." 

"So what. Just 1." 

"Im eating. No." 

"Take a pic w/ ur friend then."

"Hes eating too." 

"If u 2 busy eatin y u snap me?" 

"Bc u spammed me."

"U could stop responding rn." 

"U would just spam me again." 

"Nuh uh." 

"Fine then ill stop replying." 

"U do u bby." 

"What."

"B)" 

"Get out." 

"Cum make me." 

"You would type come like that." 

"Like what?" 

"YEAH uh huh." 

";)," In this particular snap, Eren managed to mirror the exact emoji he sent, winking, only showing his amber eye. 

Jean figured he could do that too, so he took a picture of him making the straightest face he could manage, ":|."

"SO CUTE!" 

"SHUT UP IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE CUTE." 

"Well, it was." 

"Of course it was." 

"I'm actually a little turned on rn." 

"WHAT." 

Eren sent back another selfie of him winking, but this time making a goofy quirk with his mouth, ";) ."

"U r a douche bag." 

"I'm a v hot douche bag." 

"Then y dont u make/o w/ urself?" 

"How do i do that?"

"Idk figure it out." 

"Teach me." 

"Fuck you." 

"Yes, please."

"OMG NO."

"Lol." 

"U fuckin creep." 

"If u think im creepy y u respond." 

"Bc u keep responding 2 me." 

"So wat." 

"I gtg lunch is over." 

"Snap me l8er." 

"No u can snap me." 

"Y do i always hve to snap 1st?"

"Bc ur the one who wants to." 

"But u reply." 

"OMG whatever i gtg."

"Ok bye." 

\-------

**Eren**

Armout ur friends w marco bodt right?

**Armin**

Why did you call me Armout? And yes I am. 

**Eren**

Nvm that. What do u kno bout Jean kirsctienitneinenine?

**Armin**

You don't know how to spell his name do you

**Eren**

No not really but anyways what do u know?

**Armin**

Not much besides that he's Marco's best friend. 

**Eren**

Ask Marco what Jean thinks of me

**Armin**

Eren, you're my best friend, but no. 

**Eren**

WHY NOTTTTTTT

**Armin**

You need to figure this out on your own.

Besides, I don't know how to play wingman. 

**Eren**

JUST TEXT MARCO AND SAY

"what does jean think about eren?"

**Armin**

why do I have to do it?!

**Eren**

Because you're my best friend 

and my only friend who has any type of connection to Jean

**Armin**

Ive never talked to Jean before

**Eren**

but you have talked to his best friend!

Pls for me<33333

**Armin**

Fine.

**Eren**

YAY ILY ARMIN UR MY BEST FRIEND

**Armin**

yeah yeah...

\-------

**Armin**

Hey Marco, I have a question

**Marco**

Yeah? What's up? :)

**Armin**

Well, it's regarding my friend, Eren

**Marco**

Oh yeah? What?

**Armin**

What does Jean think of Eren?

**Marco**

Oh lol well I'm not entirely sure. I just know Eren has really reaaally confused Jean.

**Armin**

Nothing else?

**Marco**

Well, if I knew much else I probably wouldn't say much else anyways. 

He is my best friend after all and Eren is yours. 

**Armin**

Completely understandable, thankyou. 

**Marco**

No problem:)

\-------

**Eren**

Soooo??????

**Armin**

All he said was that you really confuse Jean.

**Eren**

What kind of confusion? Like I'm actually confusing or I'm confusing his sexuality bc i rlly hope it's the 2nd one.

**Armin**

I don't know

**Eren**

Well, thanks for the help, Armout.

**Armin**

Why are you calling me Armout?

**Eren**

Ya know, Arm-In Arm-Out. Lol it's funny, see?

Armin?

Hello?

\------

Around 8pm, Jean received the first snap of the night from Eren, "JEANYYY." 

"What."

"Wow. r00d." 

"Ya well I'm a r00d d00d." 

"Ur funny, Jeany." 

"I know I am and don't call me tht."

"Am I funny too?" 

"Not as funny as me."

"If I admit to that will u send me a pic?"

"Wtf?"

"A cute pic! Don't be shy."

"Y u always want pics of me?"

"Bc ur adorable. Shirtless selfie."

"Hell no."

"Hellll yesssss."

The next snap Jean opened from Eren was a shirtless selfie of him in his bathroom, making a very suggestive face, "Just like this;)"

"Nooooooooooooooo."

"I wanna see ur tummy." 

"Fuck you."

"Come on! I sent one!"

"Like I said last time, I didn't ask for it!" 

"Pleaaassseeeeee :*"

"No and don't ask again."

":( fine."

"Finally." 

"I just added u on fb."

"Oh ok. U finally got my name right?"

"No but it came up in recomended."

"Oh wow."

"Lol :)"

"I added you back." 

"We're facebook official now!" 

"WHAT?"

"Nothing lol I joke." 

"Oh.."

"U seem disappointed." 

"WELL IM NOT."

"Ok cutie it's ok."

"Omf why do you call me cutie." 

"Because I think you're really cute." 

"Whyyyyy." 

"I like your jaw and your sharp features," it took Eren two snaps to conclude what he wanted to say, "your hair is cool nd ur eyes r pretty."

"No you're the one with pretty eyes not me." 

"Aww thankyou :D"

"DONT BE SO FLATTERED," Jean worked himself up, "IM SURE YOU GET THAT A LOT." 

"Well it's special hearing i from you:)"

"Why?"

"Because ur a cutie pie." 

"I'm a boy I'm not a cutie pie omg."

"I think you're a big cutie pie." 

"Omg please stop." 

"I could put whipped cream on u nd eat u!"

"SHUT UP!" 

"Sorry:) Ur just so cute."

"I never thought a boy would call me cute."

"Send a selfie plssss. Just face!" 

"Whyyyyyyyyy."

"I wanna see ur cute face."

"JFC if it'll shut you up."

"It will!"

Jean gave in, as per usual, and took a picture of his face, lesser to his knowledge of how red his face was, "There. You happy now?" 

"Omg ur blushing ur so adorable."

"IM NOT BLUSHING."

"How do u get cuter w every selfie u send me?"

"Shut up. I dont know..."

"So cute! Send another one!"

"Fine. Just once more and then I'm sleeping." 

"Okay:D" 

Jean took a picture of his face, his desk lamp slightly illuminating his features. Looking at the picture and thinking of the compliments Eren had given him, a smile twitched on the curve of his mouth, "last one."

"Ur so cute cuddled in ur blankets!"

"Shut up"

"R u blushing again? I wanna see ur blush!"

"No I said i was done!"

"Awww:("

"I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep." 

"Aw sleeping Jeany." 

"You should sleep too, ya know." 

"Ur caring about me awww"

"NO IM NOT IM JUST SAYING!"

"Okay I'll go to sleep too:)"

"Mmk, goodnight Eren."

"Sleep tight Jeany:)" 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup.  
> You bet your ass Eren is listening to FIDLAR.

Once Jean has awoken, showered, and was just about ready to head out for school he finally checked his phone and saw a small stream of snapchats from Eren. Two were from last night and one was about ten minutes ago. The first one caused Jean's eyes to widen a bit. It was a video of Eren lining up different sized joints, pipes, and a massive bong that was honestly pretty sick looking. His caption read, "Might b havin a small party 2morrow." There was obnoxious music playing in the background that sounded like some sort of shitty garage punk band. 

The second snapchat was another video, but it was Eren blowing a wave of smoke, eyes blotched red. Jean's eyes had never rolled so far into the back of his school than now. The one he sent this morning was just a picture of Eren with a dorky smile, "Goodmorning Jean." It wasn't like Jean actually had anything against people who smoked weed because he didn't care what people did in their spare time. If it made them feel good and they weren't hurting anybody, who was he to judge? But, he did mind it when it was people who felt the need to shove it in your face that they smoked weed. 

"Whts up w/ those snaps u sent last night?" Jean took a picture of his light brown oxfords as he walked to his car. 

As Jean quickly opened the door to his car and practically flung himself inside to escape the cold, his phone was already buzzing with a response. Jean had gotten used to the notification noise happening quite often. Before he started talking to Eren, his phone was basically silent considering he muted the groupchat between him, Marco, Connie, and Sasha because it was really just Sasha and Connie screaming in caps. 

Jean plugged his phone into the auxiliary cord and picked a relaxing song. The car began to warm up, so Jean checked Eren's snapchat. It was an obnoxious picture of him sticking his tongue out and holding up a typical rock and roll sign, "Just gettin pumped for 2night, cutie." 

He quickly took a picture of his dashboard and added a quick caption of, "I didn't take u 4 the weed type," before he headed to school. 

The walk into the school building was windy, ruffling Jean's hair in ways he didn't appreciate. Once he got inside, he sighed of relief from the warm air that greeted him. It wasn't even thirty seconds into walking to his locker that two people latched to both his sides, clearly both full of excitement. There really was no shock that it was Connie and Sasha who were purposely leaning against Jean to annoy him.  

"I haven't even been at school for a solid minute and you two already make me want to lie on the ground and never get up." Jean lightly pushed them off of him, quickening his pace to put some room between them. The two cackled at Jean's self-depreciating comment. 

"Aw, come on Jean. You're always so bitter in the morning. I think you need coffee or something." Sasha giggled, poking at his shoulder. 

"How much more coffee do I need? I already drank half a pot." Jean glared at her as she threw her head back in laughter. 

Connie tried slinging his arm around Jean's shoulder, forcing him to lean down considering how much taller he was than the buzz-cut kid, "I think you may need the rest of that pot, my friend." 

Jean threw his arm off his shoulder, "Yeah or how about you don't skip taking your pill." 

Connie squinted up at Jean, "For your information, I didn't skip it this morning. It just takes longer to kick in." 

Jean chuckled, "I'm just playing with you."

The shorter kid slapped Jean's shoulder, "I know, dude. If I can laugh at your crippling depression, then it's only fair you can laugh at my ADHD." This made all three of them laugh before they finally arrived at Jean's locker which had someone waiting there waiting for them. 

Marco was happy to see all three of them laughing together instead of acting like two annoying flies bugging a horse. 

"Hey, man." Jean nodded with a grin towards Marco who backed away from his locker so he could get in. 

"Hey," The freckled boy smiled, "Glad to see you with a laugh this early in the morning." 

"Yeah, me too, I guess." Jean chuckled to himself as he placed a couple folders in his backpack before shutting his locker. 

The group of four headed towards their usual spot in the library that they sat at before the first bell. As they walked past the different students that flooded the school, Jean noticed a group of kids sitting on the bottom steps all huddled together and looking at each other's phones. He noticed Marco's friend Armin sitting with a folder on his knees, frantically scribbling down some presumably last minute homework. 

"Hey, Armin!" Marco waved to his friend who quickly looked up with wide, misty blue eyes before a large smile formed on his face. 

"Hi!" Armin gave a small wave and was about to say something else before he was interrupted by someone yelling. 

"Armin! Did you finish your French homework? Can I copy it? Ravioli is gonna fucking kill me!" And just like that, the boy Jean had been snapchatting with, the boy who had been consistently flirting with him, cut directly in front of them. The wind from his running blew his lengthy brown hair away from his face, showing a frantic look that covered his man-ish features. Jean probably stared a bit too much as he took in Eren's appearance. He wasn't much shorter than Jean, but enough to give them a decent height difference. He was dressed in a white tour shirt from a band Jean had never heard of and black skate shorts in the dead of winter. He could help but laugh at the fact that Eren was one of _those_ boys. On top of that, he was wearing black vans and black socks pulled up to his shins, clearly another tasteful choice. But, then again, Jean really prided himself in how well he dressed, so maybe he was being too judgemental. 

And just like that, Jean and his friends had passed Eren and his group and entered the library. Jean didn't get a chance to see Armin pointing him out to Eren and the excitement that drew itself across his face as he watched the lanky boy and his friends find their spot in the library. 

As soon as Jean made himself comfortable on the couch that he and Marco sat on every day, he checked his phone. There were two snapchats from Eren. One from earlier and one that seemed to have had arrived a mere minute ago. 

The first snap was another dorky grin from the douche bag, "I just like 2 feel good, y'know?" It took Jean a second to remember what they were talking about that prompted Eren to say this, but then he remembered it was about weed. He supposed he couldn't disagree with him. 

The second snapchat was, he thought, Eren's face, but extremely blurred and it looked like he was excited. It was almost as if he shook his phone as he took the picture. The caption read, "Omg I just saw u!! So cute!" 

Jean's chest tightened as he looked around out of suspicion. He hadn't thought Eren saw him as they passed by. 

He quickly took a picture of Sasha who was eating an apple she brought from home and added the caption, "Yeah lmao I saw u too." 

The next picture was a shot of Armin writing on a packet of french homework that had the name "Eren Jeager" printed on top in sloppy writing. He was probably paying Armin to give him his answers, "Oh? How'd I look? ;)" Jean rolled his eyes. 

With a shot of his knees, shoes, and the ground, he added the words, "Shorts in the middle of winter, dude?" 

He received a borderline crotch shot back of Eren's shorts, "Haha, yeah. Mikasa yells at me 4 it." 

Not entirely sure who that was, Jean took a picture with his best "confused" look, "Who dat?" 

The next picture he got back was the girl Jean had thought of as pretty with the dark black hair and striking features, "Wow pic of u & I didn't even have to ask. She's my sister." His words went into two lines on the picture.  

Just to spite Eren, Jean took a quick picture of his backpack, "Yeah whatever and she's pretty as hell."  

Eren opened the snapchat, but didn't respond right away. Jean didn't admit it to himself, but he was slightly disappointed. Eren really did keep him entertained and he actually did appreciate the attention he gave him.  It would probably be different if Jean didn't find Eren attractive, though. He wasn't fully sure what his sexuality was. He found plenty of different people attractive, but they were usually girls. It wasn't often he found a boy attractive, and he had to admit, Eren was probably one boy he could actually find himself being attracted too, and not just admiring his features. 

Marco was working on some higher level math homework, so Jean didn't exactly want to bother him and Sasha and Connie were finally calming down and Jean did not want to risk losing that. So, out of boredom, Jean decided to scroll through his different social medias. Instagram was full of different people posting pictures of themselves with artsy captions. The only real reason he went on instagram was to post pictures of his photography which he had taken a liking to back in ninth grade. He also liked to browse through the funny accounts he followed and keep himself up to date with the latest memes. 

Just as he was about to double tap a post about taking ten Adderall, chugging a gallon of Sunny D, and getting in a knife fight with your 47 mental illnesses and God himself, he got a notification that Eren finally responded. 

It was a captionless video that slowly zoomed into two people holding hands and then zooming out to show it was Mikasa and Annie. _Oh_ , thought Jean. 

He quickly snapped a picture of his feet again, "Damn."  

Eren responded quicker than usual with a picture of him leaning back with a cocky smirk and giving a finger gun to the camera, "Me when I see you." 

Jean rolled his eyes and repressed a smile that wanted to creep onto his face before taking another selfie with his arm slung around Marco's shoulder who didn't even look away from his homework, "Hush." 

";). By the way ur tall asf." The picture of Eren was shaky again and he was trying to wink. 

Jean sighed, taking another lap picture and typing at the screen, "I'm aware. Your hair is too long." 

Eren sent a video of him shaking his hair as if he was in a Loreal commercial with a banner across the screen that read, "My hair is beautiful. I was hoping u'd b shorter than me."

With another confused looking selfie, Jean typed, "Why? lmao." 

Just then the bell rang and Jean noticed Marco and his other friends had already packed their things away. He quickly got to his feet and slung his backpack around his shoulders and they headed off to their first hours. 

Throughout the day, nothing of interest happened. It was a mix of regular classes and Jean and Eren talking mindlessly through snapchat. It was completely boring until lunch time which where Marco casually mentioned to Jean, Connie, and Sasha about going to a party Armin invited him to. Of course, Connie and Sasha immediately asked if they were invited too, to which Marco said he could invite friends. Jean remembered Eren mentioning in a snapchat early in the morning about a party. 

"Oh, so Armin is throwing the party? I guess it can't be that bad then." Jean nodded, picking at his half eaten lunch food. 

Marco shook his head, "Actually, no. It's Eren's party. Eren just told Armin he could invite whoever." 

Jean sighed, already imagining what the party would be like. It'd be a house full of angsty teenagers looking for a quick high, drama, and trouble. Connie and Sasha would fit quite nicely into that mix, but him and Marco would most likely be the two that lean against the wall and look for an excuse to leave. He was pretty surprised Armin was going to go because he didn't seem like the party type at all. It was pretty obvious he had severe anxiety. 

"Yeah, then I don't know about that." Jean looked down at his phone seeing the notification from the boy with the two different colored eyes. 

"Are you sure? Armin told me to tell you that Eren wanted you to go especially." His friends all looked at him questioningly. 

Jean's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. If Eren wanted Jean to go, why wouldn't he have asked him over snapchat already? He sighed, "I guess I'll think about it. You know things like that really aren't my scene. They're just so...overwhelming, you know?" Jean looked at Marco to see if he understood where he was coming from. 

"Well gosh yeah, Jean. If you don't want to go don't feel like you have to! We can have fun with just ourselves and go grab some dinner and maybe watch some movies if you'd prefer! I'm okay with either option, but I supposed you two," Marco looked from Connie to Sasha, "would prefer to go to the party, correct?" 

They both nodded their heads, mouths full of food. Jean was relieved they at least had the decency to not talk with their mouth full. 

"Like I said, guys, I'll think about it." Jean tried to ease Connie and Sasha's worries. 

After he dumped his tray and pulled out his phone he finally opened Eren's snap which was a really zoomed in video of Mr. Rivaille and a horribly drawn ravioli picture across it. Jean chuckled slightly and shook his head before quickly taking a picture of a table of kids near him, "Whyd u tell Marco to invite me and not just invite me urself?" 

Eren didn't respond until the beginning of Jean's next class, which was astronomy. It was a selfie of Eren looking confused, "Wym? I did invite u. This morning." 

Jean squinted and thought back to the snapchats Eren sent him and mentally confirmed that if Eren would have invited him, he'd remember it. 

"No. U just told me u were having it." 

"Invite was implied, qt." 

"Ya well idek if ill go." 

Eren replied with an over exaggerated sad look with the camera too close to his face, "Whyyyyyyyy :'("

Jean took a quick picture of himself shrugging, "I really don't belong at parties." 

"You belong at my party, babe." Eren gave his usual wink selfie. Jean cringed slightly at the word "babe". 

"Dont call me that. So weird. And eh." Jean took a picture of himself showing barely half his face. 

"Pls come i want u 2 so bad." He had absolutely no clue how Eren managed to take a picture of himself in a prayer stance. 

"I'm no fun at parties." 

"But I am and you'll be with me." 

"U have 2 many friends 2 be stuck w/ me the whole time." 

"Not true ill stay w/ u the whole time qt." 

"I'm not even gonna ask u 2 stop calling me those things."

"Lol good cuz I wont stop qt." 

Jean responded by sending a captionless picture of himself looking bored with his cheek smooshed against the back of his hand. 

Eren replied mocking the pose Jean was in, "Even when u don't try u cute." 

"If I say ill go will u stop w/ nicknames?" 

Eren sent a picture back of a blurry Reiner looking confused, "Hell yeah! So you'll come?" 

"Is every1 going 2b smoking weed & drinking?" 

"Party aint that big dw, Jean." He noticed he preferred it when Eren used his actual name. 

"Alright...fine." 

The boy with two colored eyes sent a picture back with a wide toothy grin that made Jean smile slightly to himself, "YAY!" 

Jean quickly opened up messenger and clicked on Marco's name. 

**Jean**

I'll go 2 the party. 

**Marco**

U seem really sure. What changed ur mind? 

**Jean**

Doesn't matter, really. Do u know where he lives? 

**Marco**

No, but I'll get details from Armin and pick all three of u up around 8. Sound good? 

**Jean**

Yeah, cool. What should we wear? Like y'know? 

**Marco**

Lol Jean dw. Just wear what u wore 2 school or something. Idk man. It's Eren Jeager we're talking about.

**Jean**

Right.

**Marco**

:)

 

 


End file.
